La veille
by Softness
Summary: Une version plus étudiée de la scène du feu de camp dans " Breaking Dawn : part II " avec bonus ET focus sur Carlisle & Esmée ! J'ai toujours jugé que cette scène méritait plus d'attention ...


Le feu brûlait, faisant fondre la neige fine qui s'accrochait au sol. Esmée la maudit, cette neige. De toutes ses forces.

C'était ce qu'Alice avait annoncé, dans son fichu mot : qu'ils arriveraient lorsque la neige tiendrait au sol.

Esmée remua cette neige annonciatrice de malheur du bout du pied, ne prêtant strictement aucune attention aux discussions variées autour d'elle.

Elle tenait bien, cette foutue neige.

D'habitude, Esmée aimait la neige … Principalement depuis qu'elle avait découvert que les vampires ne sentaient pas le froid, en fait … Humaine, elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup jouer avec les flocons cotonneux, faute de chaleur. Maintenant, chaque hiver annonçait une nouvelle partie de « je te balance une boule de neige, toi aussi, on court un peu et on se saute dessus comme les débiles mentaux profonds que nous sommes » avec toute sa famille.

La vampire sourit à ce souvenir, repoussant la pointe de nostalgie qui tentait de la submerger. Quand est-ce que les années de bonheur recommenceraient ? Elle y avait cru, au moment du mariage de son fils, mais non … Au contraire, cela avait conduit à une catastrophe.

Catastrophe qui pourrait bien leur coûter la vie. A eux tous.

En soupirant, Esmée s'assit sur la seule place libre du rondin de bois gisant au sol, aux côtés de Liam et Siobhan. Plus loin se trouvait Maggie, qui lui fit un gentil sourire. Tout autour du feu, tous les vampires qui avaient acceptés de leur venir en aide étaient réunis, visages angoissés pour certains, excités pour d'autres. Nombre d'entre eux avaient des compagnons, et les regards furtifs empreints d'amour et d'inquiétude laissait un grand vide dans le cœur de la jeune-femme.

Elle eut aimé que Carlisle fut là, mais il était encore dans son bureau, imaginant certainement un bobard crédible pour l'hôpital au cas où … où il ne reviendrait pas. Cette pensée fit frémir Esmée, et acheva de la troubler.

Désormais, elle saisissait d'autant mieux la puissance de cette nervosité malsaine qui empoisonnait les regards tantôt ocres, tantôt cramoisis … Elle aussi ressentait cet effroi.  
Esmée jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, contemplant tendrement Rosalie et Emmett, enlacés couple qui se chargea de lui rappeler que, non seulement Carlisle n'était toujours pas présent, mais qu'en plus, sa fille chérie, sa Alice, était partie. Esmée ne gardait pas de rancune à l'égard de Jasper ou d' Alice, mais une certaine incompréhension habitait encore son cœur.

Pourquoi diable étaient-ils partis ?

Ni Jazz, ni Alice n'étaient lâches. Comme eux, ils avaient combattu l'armée de nouveaux-nés de Victoria, comme eux, ils avaient traversés les dures épreuves que la vie – rarement douce – leur avait infligées … Comme eux, ils n'avaient jamais renié Bella, trop heureux pour Edward et acceptant de bonne grâce, certes avec un certain mal être dans le cas de Jasper ou Rosalie, sa nature humaine. Ceci étant dit, et vu que Bella était désormais comme eux tous, leur mère comprenait d'autant moins leur abrupte décision …

En soupirant, elle se concentra de nouveau sur les discussions en vogue …

Carlisle sentit une présence à ses côtés, et fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était qu'Edward. Son fils venait vraisemblablement de quitter sa femme et sa fille, les laissant toutes deux dans la petite tente rapidement dressée par Rosalie et Esmée, pour protéger Renesmée du froid extérieur.

Lui, il s'apprêtait justement à rejoindre sa femme, souhaitant passer le plus de temps possible auprès d'elle avant que l'aube ne pointe.

Carlisle quitta son sourire affectueux en remarquant le visage nerveux et fermé de son fils. Vu la situation, rien n'était plus normal, mais là, un sentiment de culpabilité semblait peser sur son cœur, affectant les traits d'ordinaire calmes et sereins qui étaient les siens.

Edward attrapa au vol cette dernière pensée et se fit plus loquace …

**Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que tous mes amis vont mourir parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine …** soupira-t-il, torturé.

Carlisle nota le tressaillement de son regard en direction de la tente aussi blanche que la neige … La peine pointa dans son cœur, conscient que les dires d'Edward étaient loin d'être faux … Mais tout aussi loin d'être vrais.

Il murmura, pesant chaque mot avec douceur :

**Tu as trouvé ta moitié. Tu mérites de vivre en paix …**

**Le prix à payer est trop élevé**, rétorqua son fils, néanmoins touché.

Carlisle ne pouvait lire en lui comme il devait lui-même le faire en ce moment, mais il savait que ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Il pensait profondément ce qu'il venait de dire.

Edward avait attendu trop longtemps avant de trouver l'amour peut-être pas aussi longtemps que Carlisle, mais le contexte n'en était pas moins très différent … Carlisle n'avait jamais connu d'amour, de la part de qui que ce soit. Sa mère n'avait pas été là pour lui offrir le sien, elle était partie trop tôt pour aimer son fils … Il ne savait donc pas, jusqu'à l'heure bénie où Esmée était enfin entrée dans sa vie, ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un et _être_ aimé _par _quelqu'un … Edward, lui, avait connu l'amour dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait vu l'amour que son père portait à sa mère et réciproquement, ainsi que leur amour pour lui, leur fils chéri … Carlisle lui-même connaissait la profondeur de l'amour qu'Elisabeth Masen donnait à son fils. Elle avait senti le pouvoir de Carlisle, et l'avait supplié de sauver son enfant … Et puis, outre cela, Edward avait aussi vu l'amour de Carlisle pour Esmée grandir d'heure en heure, et vice-versa … Et lui, jusque lors, n'y avait pas eu droit.

Et on menaçait de le lui soustraire si rapidement … Carlisle ne pouvait supporter ne serait-ce que l'ombre de l'idée de perdre son épouse, son amour, alors il comprenait parfaitement son fils …

La tendresse qui le submergea en songeant à Esmée motiva sans doute ces paroles :

**Chacun ici à une bonne raison de se battre. Moi autant que les autres …**

Son regard se posa avec douceur sur sa bien-aimée, contemplant le si beau visage éclairé par deux prunelles d'or fondantes d'amour. Plus que sa bouche, ce fut ses yeux – _ces_ yeux … – qui lui adressèrent ce sourire amoureux, si doux …

**Je ne t'ai jamais remercié …**

La voix songeuse d'Edward coupa son échange muet avec sa femme, et il détourna la tête, curieux et surpris.

Son fils lui expédia un sourire massif, franc, avant de poursuivre sa phrase laissée en suspens :

**Pour cette vie incroyable.**

Carlisle s'autorisa un léger sourire, et, très paternel, pressa affectueusement l'épaule gauche de son fils, pensant très fort à son amour pour lui.

Le message dû arriver car Edward esquissa lui aussi une ombre de sourire satisfait.

Esmée se leva. Elle tenta d'être discrète, de passer inaperçue mais malheureusement, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé car, a peine eut elle amorcé un pas, que tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Mal à l'aise devant tous ces yeux rouges, elle contra leur regard inquisiteur par un sourire timide, et tourna prestement les talons, désireuse de s'éloigner de cet endroit par trop fréquenté …

Une fois devant chez elle, elle poussa un soupir mélancolique, et, dédaignant la porte, sauta directement dans sa « suite », par le biais de la baie vitrée ouverte.

Avant d'aller plus avant, elle ôta ses chaussures pleines de neige et les entreposa sur le rebord, guettant d'un œil soupçonneux le ciel. Manquerait plus qu'il neige dans ses bottes maintenant …

Négligemment, elle balança sa veste de cuir marron sur le canapé, et se laissa tomber dans les coussins multicolores.

Esmée se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, cherchant à évacuer le stress qui la gagnait … Elle aurait presque pu s'endormir … Mais c'était sans compter cette angoisse qui s'accrochait à ses pensées, empoisonnant ses songes. Un vampire ne dort pas, mais il peut sûrement somnoler ?

En tout cas, Esmée rêvait. Elle rêvait éveillée, certes, mais le flou des illusions qui traversaient en flèche son cerveau brouillait ses sens, éloignant peu à peu la peur …

Elle semblait dormir, pelotonnée dans le sofa, emmitouflée dans des rêves doux, illuminés de bonheur, où aucun bataillon mortel ne venait jamais les importuner, où aucun malheur ne saurait trouver sa place …

Elle était bien, à ce moment-là.

Carlisle franchit doucement le seuil de la porte de son petit salon privé, au centre de la sorte de suite qu'il partageait avec Esmée. Sur le mur gauche se découpait un passage pour accéder à leur chambre, dénué de toute forme de porte, et, sur le mur droit, un rideau beige clair barrait l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sa chère et tendre plongée dans un sommeil éveillé ! Roulée en boule comme un petit chat, celle-ci ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Carlisle ébaucha un sourire ému et se dirigea tout doucement vers le sofa. Un coussin était apposé contre le ventre d'Esmée, et elle le serrait contre elle, tandis qu'un second était niché dans son cou, soutenant sa tête aux soyeux cheveux caramel … Son visage semblait détendu, vierge de toute angoisse … Pourtant, Carlisle savait que sa femme ne pouvait dormir, consciente que cela lui était interdit cependant, elle ne se privait pas de rêvasser ! Pourquoi le ferait-elle d'ailleurs ? Depuis qu'il la connaissait dans toute leur intimité, si je puis dire, il l'avait déjà surprise en train de somnoler à moitié, à la façon des vampires, histoire de se vider l'esprit …

Plongée dans des songes heureux, elle quittait un instant le monde réel, avant de reprendre sa place de mère et d'épouse, apaisée.

Carlisle s'agenouilla devant le visage d'Esmée, cherchant à percer les secrets détenus par ses rêves, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Il hésitait même à lui donner une caresse, si infime soit elle, de peur de troubler la quiétude qui la berçait.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur le front, avant de se lever. Il ne désirait pas rompre le fil des songes de son épouse …

Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire avant d'atteindre la salle de bain, quand une voix douce l'interpella :

**Non. Reste … Reviens.**

Une seule seconde lui fut nécessaire pour être près de sa bien-aimée, alors qu'une bonne trentaine avaient tout juste réussi à l'amener à trois pas de la sortie … Il sourit lorsqu'il croisa son regard d'or, encore un peu flou et incertain.

**Je t'ai réveillée ?** demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

**Je ne dormais pas**, fit elle, espiègle.

Ce faisant, elle lui lança malicieusement le coussin qui recouvrait son ventre, et il le posa au pied du sofa, amusé.

Attiré par ses lèvres pulpeuses, d'un vermeil soutenu, il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser tendre, pendant que ses mains se baladaient dans son dos. Esmée ouvrit grand la bouche, enivrant Carlisle de son parfum frais et délicatement fruité, et enroula sa langue avec la sienne, acceptant le baiser avec un besoin impérieux.

Carlisle s'arracha aux lèvres de sa douce l'espace d'un court instant, juste le temps de s'allonger contre elle. Tendre, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre son torse puissant, et, sans attendre davantage, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, réengageant leur baiser. D'un ton cajoleur, il chuchota :

**Je t'aime**.

D'un mouvement lent, Esmée caressa le visage au si délicat parfum. Elle inspira, s'imprégnant de cette odeur agréable et reposante. La vampire cala son fin visage dans le creux du cou de Carlisle, lequel pencha la tête pour venir embrasser sa tempe gauche, provoquant un terrible frisson de bien-être chez son épouse.

**Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout au monde.**

Carlisle esquissa un sourire, illuminant son doux visage angélique. Tout doucement, il se mit à la bercer, laissant l'angoisse et la peur loin derrière lui.

Il voulait juste être avec Esmée. L'aimer, la rassurer.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, à ce propos …

**Tu n'angoisses tout de même pas trop ?** s'efforça-t-il de plaisanter.

**Hypocrite, toi-même tu es mort de peur, avoue-le !** s'esclaffa-t-elle.

**Je ne suis pas de taille à te cacher quoi que ce soit mon ange … **

Le médecin fourra son nez contre le cou de sa bien-aimée, la mordillant affectueusement à l'endroit précis où s'étiolait une vieille cicatrice.

Il lui devait tout, ironiquement, à cette cicatrice. Sans elle, il serait au fond du trou, le cœur rempli de regrets et d'un amour trop fort dont personne n'aurait pu profiter … Au fond, s'il n'avait pas sauvé la jeune-femme, serait-il encore vivant ? Aurait-il eu la force de rester aussi impitoyablement seul ? Ou aurait-il abandonné ?

Toutes ces questions resteraient-elles à jamais sans réponse ?

Oh, il le souhaitait, oui … du fond de son cœur éteint, il ne voulait pas savoir quel peine transperçait le cœur meurtri de ceux qui avaient perdu leur âme-soeur …

Tendrement, il passa au-dessus du corps frêle, et plongea ses lèvres dans le velouté enivrant de sa poitrine, laissant son amour pour elle guider ses baisers. Son épouse le serrait contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille, qu'il la laisse …

Comme s'il s'en sentait capable !

Leur étreinte avait l'accent du désespoir.

Carlisle était perdu perdu dans les bras pourtant réconfortants, perdu dans l'immensité de son amour. Perdu, tout simplement.

Sentant le désarroi de son époux, Esmée resserra sa prise autour de lui, attentive. C'était à son tour de le bercer, désormais, et son adorable docteur se laissait bien volontiers cajoler !

**Tout ira bien, mon amour. Je te le promets.**

Le son de sa voix acheva Carlisle, bien que l'effet escompté par Esmée était l'inverse, et il gémit. Sa peur se lisait sur son fin visage, à moiti enseveli sous les larges boucles caramel … Et elle ne savait que faire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, hormis être là.

Pour toujours.


End file.
